nationstates_terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Terran Dominion's Multiverse
WIP THE TERRAN EMPIRE'S FIRST MICROVERSE The Terran Microverse was created in 2350, in the wake of a universal war of extermination that left the Terrans the absolute rulers. The Purifier Super Dreadnoughts and extreme amounts (even by Terran standards) of FULLY EMPOWERED super weapons left almost nothing in its wake. Huge swaths of the universe were erased from eistance, The space between the Microverse's top and bottom is only 3 light minutes, meaning every single cubic inch of Terran space is being covered by the Imperial defense grid. Marked in yellow is the Universal Barrier, an infathomably powerful energy wall that keeps enerything from entering the Microverse directly. But its main purpose is to shield the Microverse from the nothingness outside the barrier, left in the wake of the destruction of the rest of the universe. In the fractal universe we live in, there is no magic, so magic users will effectively be powerless. Telepathy, mind reading and the likes are also impossible in this universe. Most of the laws of physics are have subtle differences from their counterparts on Real Earth, and will likely confuse outsiders as these differences are subtle enough to go unnoticed for a long time. CONQUEST OF TWO MORE UNIVERSES ASSIMILATION OF THE CADIAN DOMINION THE TERRAN DOMINION TODAY Corrupted space Corrupted space, in this context, doesn't refer to 'Terranized' space, but rather to the shattered remains of our old universe, and the scenes of devastation left in the wake of the Expansion Wars. Planets and stars still exist, but they are in various states of disrepair. This space, that lies beyond the Void, is a dangerous place to be. Anomalies, disturbances, singularities; even quantum incidents and meta-occurences are known to happen regularly. Paradoxical events have free reign. No one can explain exactly what happens or how it happens, but one thing is for sure: this is not a place you want to be. Worst of all is that, on some worlds, there is still something akin to life. And they would kindly remind you that you're trespassing. It is imposible to leave this universe normally. The closer you get to its borders, the thinner everything gets. Eventually it will become subatomic and in the very end simply stop to exist. About the Void The Void is the area outside the Terran Microverse that separates the Microverse from other universes. Technically it doesn't exist; it only comes into being when something passes beyond the Wall. The Void is infinitely big, in principle, and cannot be traversed, theoretically. The only thing that we know for sure is that all that enters the Void never returns, meaning the Empire cannot be invaded directly as any invading force would find itself trapped there. One notable thing about this three-layer universe is that, by all rights, it shouldn't be able to exist! CURRENT DOMINION TERRITORY TERRAN CITIES Terran cities are gigantic population centers holding over 90% of a planet's population. These cities are built according to a preset pattern, dividing it into several Districts dedicated to a singular purpose. Terran cities stretch on for thousands of square miles, and so only a few exist on any world. The Terran cities on moons are much smaller but are built on the same template. Housing more than 1.5 billion people each, Terran cities shoot up for miles into the sky, and go on deep into the ground. Remarkably clean, uncontminated, unpolluted, spacious, luxurious and aesthetically pleasing, Terran cities are the polar opposite of the Imperium of Man's Hive Worlds. Forge District In 2190 the decision was made to restart making things with computers and machines instead of nanobot construction. While this takes much linger, the increase in quality and resllience is well worth it. The Forge Districts are filled to the brim with giant factory complexes dedicated to building whatever machinery and equipment the titanic Terran Dominion requires. The center of the Forge District is dedicated to maintaining the terrifying Terran war machine. When a product is completed, it is shipped to facilities where construction nanobots maks it seamless; and its complement of nanobots is added.